Out of the Mines
by Pippin the hobbit-elf
Summary: Aragorn's thoughts on his companions and his new role as the Company flee the Mines of Moria after Gandalf falls. MOVIE BASED Dedicated to Christie. He's all your's, mate!


"FLY, YOU FOOLS!"

He hung there, holding on tight to the edge of the bridge, before letting go and falling into the never ending abyss.

I stood there, staring at the spot where the wizard had been less then a second ago, hardly daring to believe what had just happened.

Gandalf was gone.

"ARAGORN!"

My head snapped around as I heard my name being called. The rest of the Company were making their way up the stairs and out onto the side of the mountain - to safety.

It was Boromir who had called me out of my reverie and back into the real world. He was carrying a struggling Frodo out of the Mines, and I followed as the orcs that we had left behind on the other side of the bridge began firing arrows at me. I ducked a few as I dodged up the stairs and out into the bright sunlight. Three days was definitely too long to be in that darkness.

I stood at the doorway as I watched the Fellowship let their grief and weariness catch up with them, and they crumpled to the ground, or stared disbelievingly out into the horizon as the tears fell.

Poor Legolas. He looked so confused. He did not really grasp what had just happened. Being an Elf, he has rarely witnessed death, so he was unused to the feeling. I sighed. It would hit him later.

Merry and Pippin, usually happy and boisterous, and yes, I admit, even a tad bit annoying, had fell to the ground, crying. Pippin, the younger, had taken refuge in his cousins lap, and it seemed as though Merry had tried his best to comfort him, only to surrender to tears himself.

Sam had at least found a boulder before plopping himself down. His face was covered by his hand, into which he seemed to be crying his heart out. As much as he may have been terrified that night at Bag End that the Wizard would turn him into something unnatural, it was clear that he had loved the wizard, who was a true friend to all hobbits who would accept such friendship.

I looked over to Boromir, who seemed to be trying to hold Gimli back from running back into Moria. Both had tears running down their cheeks, and eventually ended up comforting one another.

And then there was Frodo. He was so crestfallen now that Mithrandir has left us. He had been looking to the wizard to help him on this quest, and now he was alone.

No.

Not alone.

I am now the leader of this Fellowship, this Company of the Ring. I will protect Frodo, and help him as best I can.

"Legolas!" I called, and the Elf turned a confused face towards me as I wiped my sword clean with a spare rag. "Get them up!"

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir cried, his eyes and voice pleading as he wiped the tears from his face.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" I said with a commanding voice. Boromir opened his mouth to argue, but I cut him off. I know he meant well, but now was not the time to delay. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." I sighed as I sheathed my sword. "Come, Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up!"

Legolas nodded numbly as he headed over to Merry and Pippin, and I saw Boromir shake his head out of the corner of my eye, but he picked up his shield all the same and began to help Gimli.

I walked over to the boulder Sam had dumped himself on and hoisted him up into a standing position. "On your feet, Sam." I said softly as he wiped a tear away. He nodded and fixed his pack on his back. I looked around for Frodo, and I saw him walking away from us, down the mountain.

"Frodo?" I called lightly, but he did not turn around. "Frodo!" I repeated, this time with more urgency in his voice. The hobbit turned around slowly, his face pale, his eyes watery, and his cheeks stained with the trails of his tears.

Frodo may feel that he is alone, but he is not. Gandalf left me to be the leader of this Company. And as much as I may have to go to Minas Tirith, I will not let Frodo down.

I will go with him.

Into the very fires of Mordor.

I will protect him with my life.

A/N : Good? Bad? Terrific? Awful? LET ME KNOW! Review! Just push that little purple button with the letters "G" and "O" on it! Good Job!


End file.
